LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 September 2012
11:47 Yes. 11:47 Ok.... 11:47 I'm in an endless loading loop. 11:47 only the chat and the homepage which I didn't refresh when I logged in is stable 11:48 everything else (including the community wiki) is in an endless loading loop. 11:49 Hello 11:50 Le is everything alright? 11:50 Yea! 11:50 I fixed it. 11:50 11:50 Hi totally boring peoplez! 11:50 Seriously though, hi. 11:50 Hi 11:50 How are ya 11:51 Chicken 11:51 Alright. Kinda angry, though. 11:51 lol le 11:51 Good 11:51 What's wrong,Rose ? 11:51 Rose, give the condensed version. 11:51 I'm angry my school starts tuesday 11:52 Not the so long and detailed that we fall asleep and you knock our socks off version. 11:52 @THS 11:52 You are lucky. 11:52 11:52 I started on August 1st.\ 11:52 GTG 11:52 And mine ends in july -_-, 11:53 Well, just... STUFF. I'm angry that my cat died a while ago. I'm angry at THINGS. I'm just ANGRY. 11:54 Um,okay 11:54 Ah I'm really sorry about your cat. 11:54 Too bad about you're cat 11:54 :C 11:55 Sad thing was, he was so so so so so cute! 11:55 (And this happened last year, so note my extreme anger and not forgetting-ness) 11:57 What are you angery at,nature ? or did your cat die from an accident ? 11:57 Accident. 11:57 He was a little tiger stripe kitten, adorable, sweet, fluffy, and a stupid car hit him! 11:59 I am going to get random for a second. 11:59 Okay 11:59 HAHAHA! "SPECIAL BOND!" IN YO FACE, OPTIMUS AND ARCEE HATERS! MUHAHAHA! 11:59 Okay. I'm done with randomness. 12:00 That sounds like an awesome cat 12:01 Yeah. I have a picture of him being ADORABLE. 12:01 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/c/cc/Screen_Shot_2012-08-30_at_9.35.58_AM.png 12:01 Cutest wittle kitten ever... 12:03 Sorry lost connection 12:04 Cute cat, Sorry about what happened to it 12:12 Im going off,cya! taking a nap 12:12 Bai 12:13 YES! 12:13 My PAB order replacements are coming! 12:16 Bai guise 12:16 *guys 12:16 Actually I have time... 12:16 Hay Jamesster 12:17 Jamesster How do you put a Playlist on the YT player. 12:24 Hey Guys Was there a BusyCityGuy Here 12:25 IDK 12:27 ok 12:27 12:30 Hikai ur back 12:30 hi 12:31 Ehh 12:33 Im out 12:34 hi 12:34 Hai 12:36 like a boss i am back kids 12:36 12:36 12:36 Lost/ 12:36 ? 12:36 12:38 loving on 12:38 LOL moving on 12:38 12:38 THAT WAS SAD 12:38 12:38 EPIC FAIL 12:38 01:10 Nothing going on, bored, bai 01:14 Boo! 01:56 Hi 01:57 Hi 01:57 Machine 01:57 I rigged a 3D model! 01:58 With help from rio, of course. 01:58 Wll 01:58 *(well 01:58 GTG 01:58 PCs are off at 10 01:58 *10 PM 01:58 Bye! 03:18 Oh Bye Le. 03:19 I guess I ought to leave... it is like, 9 p.m. in the US.. 03:19 And to think that my day is just getting started... 03:21 Actually it's 11:20 PM EST. 01:58 Wll 01:58 *(well 01:58 GTG 01:58 PCs are off at 10 01:58 *10 PM 01:58 Bye! 03:18 Oh Bye Le. 03:19 I guess I ought to leave... it is like, 9 p.m. in the US.. 03:19 And to think that my day is just getting started... 03:21 Actually it's 11:20 PM EST. 10:36 Ohai Machine 10:57 hi 11:09 hi 11:14 Hello 11:48 I have an assignment in Acting where I need to memorize a song to lip-synch. 11:50 It'll be fun. 11:58 I'm gonna sing the Skyrim theme because I CAN. 12:02 Alec! 12:02 /) 12:02 And that sounds awesoem 12:03 (\ 12:03 It will me... i'm not brave enough to lip synch rainbow factory. 12:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDE2VQzghp4&feature=relmfu 12:04 You mean the song from the RD presents series ? 12:04 It was between Skyrim, Russian Dancing men, never gonna Give you up, and Skyrim in English. 12:04 I chose to do it in DRAGONTOUNGE. 12:04 and yes, i've seen that. and no i don't mean that. 12:05 Hard choise 12:05 I mean this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRx_iXgLAyw 12:05 Do the theme from skyrim in Russian 12:05 oh, and Clash by Caravan Palace. 12:05 hahahah no. 12:05 I don't know if we can have BGM or not... 12:06 The author himself hates Rainbow Factory 12:06 if so, I'll do Skyrim in dragontounge. If not, I'll do Russian Dancing Men. 12:07 Does he? 12:07 Oh, yeah. 12:07 I remember. 12:07 i saw it on a Confession. 12:08 Same here 12:08 Im never reading the fic 12:08 Or listening to the music 12:10 I read the fic and the have the song as MP3. 12:11 *rolls eyes* 12:12 wut? i couldn't help it? i liek those kinda stories... 12:12 I dont. 12:12 Would it offend you if i said i made a LU version of it? 12:13 I also wont read Cupcakes 12:13 Yeah 12:13 It would. 12:13 okay, I'll say nothing. 12:13 As for not Reading Cupcakes... 12:13 I dunno... I mean I found it tolerable. 12:16 I won't say its mai favorite story ever... 12:17 or close to there for that matter... 12:17 I just find it funny. 12:18 I mean... its so out of character for both! I mean... come on, thats funny! 12:19 No. 12:20 okay.. maybe its not THAT funny. 12:21 I always turn off dark & sad when searching for stories 12:21 wait, srsly? I thought you said you Read MLD? 12:21 That was the first story i read 12:21 And the first one to make me cry. 12:22 okay... you aren't prooving your point. 12:22 But after reading "Grief" 12:22 I never want to read a sad/dark story again. 12:22 good. never heard of that one. 12:23 back 12:23 hai. 12:23 Okay, you've made your point.. 12:23 but isn't it sometimes.... dare i say it... FUN to be scared? 12:24 NO 12:24 No. 12:24 srsly?" 12:24 NO 12:25 You've never been on a roller coaster? 12:25 yeah 12:25 But im not scared in that 12:25 ... 12:25 we have our levels.. 12:25 That's just fun,y'know with the adrenaline ? 12:26 Yes... its the same thing with other scary stuff. 12:27 audio 12:27 and ysyk Cupcakes is no worse than meet the medic. 12:27 *jsyk 12:28 audio? 12:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bp55goEW82c&feature=player_detailpage 12:28 ECHO. 12:28 oh god, its blocking Google again! 12:29 Wat 12:29 It is! 12:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lDb3EoyWGc! 12:30 thats bad http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lDb3EoyWGc 12:30 I don't play Starfox. 12:30 12:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CYDgezeQas 12:34 TEST 12:34 ... 12:34 say somethin'. 12:37 Aww yeah 12:37 Hai. 12:38 Hai 12:38 Awesome song 12:38 nao i have a cover for Rainbow tylenol i made playing. 12:39 Rainbow Wat ? 12:41 Rainbow Tylenol? Mai favorite song? 12:42 BE INFORMED: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCNEjixQQsg 12:54 hai! 12:54 Ah, that was a good 8 hours of sleep. 12:55 Hi everyone! 12:55 Alec, Darwin, Bot, Machine (and I would say Lost, but he just left. ) 12:56 Yeppers. 12:57 watching something Political. 12:57 lol 12:57 Why political ? 12:57 can't link 'cause the swear... a lot. 12:57 Ah,ok 12:57 Um, is there not a political war going on ATM in America? 12:58 So why would Alec watch a political video? 12:58 To be an informed pony voter! 01:00 Um... 01:00 Its voiced my nimroy. 01:01 what day was the 28th? 01:03 The 28th. 01:03 Not a day before, not a day after. 01:04 .... was it Monday? 01:05 Check the calendar. 01:05 Plus, it depends on what month you want to know what the the 28th is on. 01:05 Example 01:05 the 28th of September is on a Friday. 01:06 Alec,the last 28th was a Tuesday 01:07 oki doki. thanks for being straight forward, Darwin. 09:57 i havent been on since lu was shut down 09:57 im fine 09:57 Okay 09:58 i want lu back ;-( 09:58 yeah 09:59 it was a fun game 09:59 Yeah 09:59 Hi Mythrun 09:59 woah a name i recognize 10:00 hi 10:04 wow alot of conversation while i was afk 10:04 sorta yeah 10:05 I'm looking at LU stuff on roblox 10:05 LU was the best game ive ever played 10:05 ^ 10:05 although 10:05 League of Legends and Team Fortress 2 come close 10:05 No kidding lu was the best game anyone ever played 10:05 come close to what? 10:05 to lu 10:05 oh ok 10:06 I've never heard of them 10:06 they're both free 10:06 tf2 is on steam 10:13 ugh 10:13 i cant focus on homework 10:15 Good luck with that 10:22 Im going to take a nap,cya'll later! 10:24 He still takes naps? 10:25 *gasp* *gasp* 10:25 Need. Air, 10:25 Need. Air. 10:26 Hi Green 10:26 hey 10:27 if anyone wants to see some old pics of outfits that i had in LU, i just made a blog wiht the pictures 10:28 not sure why you would care, but hey. it's like memories and stuff 10:28 User_blog:AceLaserMirage/My_LU_outfit_pics 10:29 10:30 *gasp* 10:30 I've been editing Pythron scripts... 10:30 *Python 10:30 Need. Mindless. Entertainment! 10:31 lol 10:31 well i gtg soon 10:31 cya 10:51 Dr. Bones is taking longer that expected 10:51 thanks to his shape keys face! 10:53 Dr. Bones? 11:02 Yea, Dr. Bones. 11:03 Hopefully he can be released. 11:03 Well 11:03 GTG 11:03 Bye!' 11:18 Hello Explorers 11:32 Broke a personal record. 11:32 well.... "record". 2012 09 01